


Fuck me, Sweetie.

by holasimply



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holasimply/pseuds/holasimply
Summary: （18維×28維）#年齡操作 #自攻自受 #過去捏造 #幹砲密室#不做愛就出不去的房間





	

　　「啊，大叔你醒啦？」  
　　維克托，今年28歲，一醒來就感覺到自己腰上的重量。他本直覺以為又是馬卡欽或是醉酒的勇利，後者最近放假都會被他拉著喝酒，已經有些習慣了讓彼此處理對方酒後總是奔放的行為。  
　　欺在他身上的人全身光裸，正一手抬起他的大腿，一頭柔順的銀色長髮從肩膀垂下，中性的臉孔先條優美而精緻，但維克托可以從抵著他的部位知道這是一位生理男性。

　　青年側過頭，露出頭髮削得極短的半邊腦袋。  
　　「不好意思，我晚上還和人有約呢。」他比了個粗俗的動作，右手虛握著上下套弄。「所以我們速戰速決吧。」  
　　這樣的容貌正是數年前他每天得見的。大概是十年前吧，他為了表演把長髮給削短——  
　　「雖然不知道你為什麼要刻意把我綁來，還訂下什麼鬼不打砲不能出去的規則啦。」青年維克托指了指牆上鮮紅的大字「不打砲出不去唷 ❤」。  
　　惡俗的用色讓維克托忍不住皺眉，不過還是迅速接受了這個設定。  
　　「 ⋯⋯ 我想你大概也很欲求不滿？」青年揉了下他高高挺立，還泛著可疑水光的胯下。「我還以為幫你咬一發能出去呢，沒想到你先醒來了。」  
　　「嗯哼，你現在的意思是？」維克托挑眉，18歲的他想要幹自己？膽子真大。  
　　「我這邊等等還要用，所以當然是用一下你的後面。」青年沒有半分羞澀，綻開一抹美麗的笑，換作普通人大概會被迷惑吧。但維克托可是看著這張臉長大的，這招對他沒用。  
　　呵呵，自己的臉真美。  
　　「喂⋯⋯」談話間，青年的陰莖就已經抵著他的肛口。他原本為了準備和放假的勇利好好度過晚上，自己準備好了，沒想到是圖了「自己」。  
　　「有什麼事邊做邊講好嗎？我趕時間。」他笑地自信，甚至可以說是狂傲了。「還是說你怕被我幹到爽到說不出話？」  
　　「哈。」維克托笑了，他突然想和自己試一發了。  
　　青年一個挺身進入。  
　　「哈啊⋯⋯」粗長的肉棒擦過前列腺，他發出舒爽的呻吟。  
　　自己的陰莖是比勇利的長了些，勃起時也比較粗，把自己的腸道填得滿滿地，動起來卻少了些味道。  
　　青年沒有剃毛，維克托被他的陰毛蹭得發癢，倒是令他想起剛和日本小處男交往時的感受。  
　　「再深點、幹我、啊 ⋯⋯ 」他挺起腰，讓青年能夠頂到更深。  
　　青年的技巧的確是不錯，維克托記得看著在自己身上晃著的青年，毫不保留地叫出他的愉悅，腦子卻發散了。  
　　十八歲的他遇到了瓶頸，意識到他終將老去，年輕纖細的表演不再能繼續。那時候他的演出充滿了一種頹廢的味道。他總愛使用重金屬搖滾樂，在那個尚未允許人聲的年代，這樣離經叛道的樂曲已是相當叛逆，但他敢說，也只有他抓得住重金屬那樣明確的拍子。觀眾的情緒很容易被年輕的他撩撥，節奏不夠重甚至會被群眾的喊聲淹沒。  
　　不過現在看來⋯⋯真是黑歷史。  
　　正因為是自己，所以他更看得出他假裝老練，其實只是在隱藏驚慌。  
　　短髮讓耳際的輪廓非常鮮明，和垂著長髮的半邊形成強烈的對比。  
　　「幹什麼！」青年驚叫。  
　　維克托順著青年抽插的動作擺動臀部，隨著抽出的動作，將對方的命根子整根退出，發出「啵」地一聲。被攪出細沫的液體從他的股間流下。  
　　來給自己一點驚喜好了。這正是那時候的他最缺乏的，不是嗎❤

　　他抓著青年纖細的手臂，反過來將青年壓在身下，坐了上去。  
　　「你還太年輕呢。」他將礙事的瀏海撥到腦後，對著稚嫩的面孔露出微笑。  
　　他扶著青年熱燙的肉棒吞入，一邊感嘆。  
　　「年輕真棒⋯⋯啊❤」他一口氣坐到底，然後隨著進出夾緊腸肉。  
　　他對他的屁股相當有自信，每當他這麼做的時候，他家日本小狼狗總是會露出舒服的表情。  
　　果然，他身下的青年一臉瘋狂，  
　　「不⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯好爽！」  
　　「這可是、嗯、特殊服務⋯⋯啊❤」連他之前的砲友，都不一定能享受這種等級。  
　　看，他都興奮到流淚了呢。  
　　他記得雅可夫後來會以各種理由限制他外出，間接地減少了他約砲的機會。在那之前，當然得讓自己好好享受一下。

　　被自己順利榨乾之後，青年還堅持要幫他咬出來。  
　　維克托撫摸自己刻意削短的後腦勺，半長不短的頭髮軟軟的，但扎在手上有些癢。

　　「你很快就可以突破瓶頸了。」  
　　「當然，我可是維克托。」青年舔去唇邊的濁液，年輕而光滑的面龐充滿自信。  
　　然後他們雙雙陷入睡眠。

　　維克托再次醒來的時候是在聖彼得堡的床上，手裡握著一旁日本狼犬的命根子。  
　　他忍不住細細用手感受了一下。 他套弄了幾下讓他的陰莖勃起，稍細了些，長度也不比自己的⋯⋯ 他爬上日本人的腰際，扶著肉棒對著自己的肛門插進去。  
　　「哈啊⋯⋯ 」他發出滿足的喟嘆。  
　　果然還是這個硬度最棒。


End file.
